Conventionally, drive assisting apparatus have been developed in which when vehicles are driven along backward directions, backward pictures acquired by on-vehicle cameras as to the vehicles are displayed on display screens of monitors within drivers' cabin. Among the drive assisting apparatus, such systems have been mostly employed. That is, in the systems, various guides are superimposed on pictures of the on-vehicle cameras to display the superimposed pictures, while these guides are used to assist driving operations and correspond to predicted loci when the vehicles are backwardly traveled along straight directions, and distance lines indicative of constant distances from rear edges of the vehicles. Another drive assisting apparatus has been provided which displays travel predicted loci in response to steering angles of a steering wheel in a superimposing manner when the vehicle is driven along the backward direction. In such drive assisting apparatus, the guides must be displayed on correct positions within the pictures of the on-vehicle cameras. As methods for displaying guides on correct positions, such a method has been proposed (refer to, for example, patent publication 1). In this method, while display data of predicted loci of a vehicle in correspondence with steering angles of a steering wheel is stored, display data is read out based upon a signal of a steering angle sensor so as to be displayed in a superimposing manner.
(Patent Publication 1) Japanese Patent NO.2610146